Confessions
by hoaluvvv
Summary: Mrs. Andrews gives the students an assignment for them to write down their biggest confessions! What will they write and will anyone find out? Summary is terrible but its better than it sounds! Please read!
1. Assignment

_OK, hey! This is my first new story! I can't wait for you to read it so please read, rate and review! That's really all!_

The kids were all listening to Mrs. Andrews talk and talk and talk. Since it was Friday, they were all willing to get out of school and enjoy the weekend! "Okay," Mrs. Andrews said. "I have an assignment that I think you will all find pretty interesting." The students looked up. This better be good. "I need you all to go get a laptop from the cart," she said. "I will explain why soon." The kids all got up and went over to the computer cart to get their assigned laptops, which had their numbers on them, so that their work and files were all in one place. Once everyone was sitting down with a laptop, Mrs. Andrews continued. "Alright, now, I'd like you all to open up a blank document and at the top, in capital letters, type 'My Confession'". Some of the kids were finished while others were confused. My Confession? What could that mean? Once they were finished, Mrs. Andrews explained the assignment. "What I want you to do is very simple. Think of something that no one really knows about you. Something that you have in you, that you'd like to confess. Make sure you only choose one thing, though." Mara raised her hand.

"Yes, Mara?"

"So," Mara began. "What you'd like us to do is confess about something, something we've never told anyone?"

"Exactly!" Mrs. Andrews said cheerily, happy that the students understood. "Anything you feel you want to share, but don't have the nerve to, type it! But remember, only one thing. Then, and this is something very important, write your name! Your confession should begin with 'Hello, my name is' and then you write your name and the rest goes on. I'll give you ten minutes, and then I will tell you about the rest of the assignment. Feel free to write as much as you want, but only about that one confession. You may begin."

The kids all sat in silence for a while. They all had confessions and secrets, but could they really type them? What would Mrs. Andrews make them do? Read their confessions out loud?

Soon enough, everyone was typing…and typing…and typing…

_OK hey again! Yes, very short chapter but I wanted the actual confessions to be in their own separate chapters so, yeah... And I'm not sure exactly what I want them to do with the confessions, but I'll figure out something! OK bye next chapter will be up very very very soon!_


	2. Confessions

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone! It means a lot! Any way here is the second chapter were some of them confess! R, R & R!**

* * *

Jerome looked down at his blank screen, except for the "MY CONFESSION" at the top. What should he write? Of course he had something to hide, but should he go ahead and write it down? He thought ad said that Mrs. Andrews wouldn't make them share their secrets aloud or with anyone else. Secrets are secrets, right? So he started to type…

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello, my name is Jerome Clarke. Only the students in Anubis House know that my father, John Clarke, is in prison. Honestly, it was not the fear of being judged that kept me from telling them sooner, it was the fear of feeling desperate, like I needed someone to talk to. But I don't and never will. My dad may be my dad, but I barely know him, and we'll never have that father-son bond other kids have. We'll be John & Jerome, father and son – but more like strangers. It's not easy writing this, but it feels better to let it all go. My dad being in prison is almost nothing to me. I can barely remember him being in my life, as a real father. I don't think I can just love him now that he's told me why he did what he did. He still did it, and he deserved to be punished._

* * *

While Jerome was typing out his thoughts, Amber was stuck. What should he confess? Then it hit her…

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello. My name is Amber Millington. I am here to confess. This is something I've kept inside me for a long time. Ready? I am actually intelligent, smart – an actual genius! Ever since second grade, my grades were nothing but A+, and I hung out with the smart kids too. But in middle school, I learned that if I wanted to be cool (which I did) I had to dumb it down and act like I didn't have a care in the world. I had to act like daddy had all the money in the world, and could buy me anything I wanted, when I wanted it. I had to act like I didn't understand what was going on in class just so I could "get the guys". But underneath all that, I'm still Amber Millington. I still know how to name all the planets and most constellations. I know how to solve a multi-step equation in my head just by looking at it. I honestly don't even know why I keep up the act. I guess I'm afraid that showing people the real me would make me the center of attention – and not in a good way._

Fabian tried and tried to think of something to write. But only one thing stayed in his mid. So he typed…

* * *

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello, my name is Fabian Rutter. This may seem childish, but I'm homesick. I have been since the first day I got to Anubis. My parents were so kind, caring, and my mom was the best cook, but after I left for Anubis, I barely ever see them. Since we live pretty far away from this school, I only see them over Christmas. For summer holiday, I stay with my aunt and uncle, who live about 30 minutes away. I miss my family, and even though I'm the only child, I wish I could stay there, for at least a month, and feel what it's like to be home again. Anubis is my home, but my second home. Mom and Dad's house will forever be my first home, and write now, writing this, and thinking about it, I'd give anything to go back home, even for a little while, right now._

Patricia thought about her confession, and decided what she wanted to write…

* * *

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello, my name is Patricia Williamson. I have a twin sister named Piper. My confession is that I actually love having a twin! I will never admit this (except here) but I feel glad that I have Piper. The best thing about having a twin is trading places. Yea, it can get you in a lot of trouble sometimes, but it's also exciting. Most of the people I know will never get to experience this, but I'm glad that I have the opportunity to. Its nice to know that even if we look alike, we're not the same, and that's what makes us even more interesting!_

* * *

**OK thats it for Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it please review! I will continue tomorrow probably! Its late now, anyway! BYEBYEEEE :)**_  
_


	3. Confessions (Cont)

**okay hey everyyone! first up, thnx for the reviewsc - glad you all like the story! second, keep on eviewing and favoriting and following - i appreciate it! and lastly, here is the rest of the confessions! Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

Alfie stared at his computer screen as he typed his confession:

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello, my name is Alfie Lewis. My confession is that I'm not exactly the types to crack jokes and pull pranks. I mean, yes I do it all the time, and I make people laugh every day, but inside, I don't really want to be doing that. I've seen people like me, the "class clowns" and I know where they end up. They end up getting left back and with no jobs. (Well, that's what mom says, anyway.) But it feels good to make people laugh. I don't know how to be funny without interrupting class or making teachers mad. Does anyone know?_

* * *

Eddie was thinking. What should he write? Soon he started to type:

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello, my name is Eddie Miller. Okay, well my name is actually Edison Sweet, but I don't want anyone calling me that. Being Sweetie's son is hard enough. The only other person who knows is Patricia. No one else and I plan to keep it that way. Mr. Sweet never was a father to me and he never will be. Ever since I got here, he's been pushing me to be more respectful and try to fix our relationship. But I don't want to because I barely know him. I haven't seen him in 10 years! It's hard to see someone after such a long time (especially since they left you and made you stay in America without telling you the big secret reason) and then just being the classic father & son. If Sweetie wants me to be the best son ever, who loves him to death, I need time. And lots of it._

* * *

What should she write? Nina didn't know. But she soon got something:

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello, my name is Nina Martin. I am here to confess. What I have to say is that I miss America, but England has become my new home. Living with Gran was really nice, we had fun together. But as you get older, and Gran get's older too, its not as fun. She likes going to sleep earlier and eating mostly healthy food. She loves bingo and has different opinions about the clothes I choose to wear. Here in England, at Anubis, its like an escape. I'm fee. Yes, Senkhara has cursed me and 4 other people, but I have Fabian to protect me, and my friends who care about me and are willing to fight for me. I love England and if Gran could only stay here, I wouldn't return yo America – ever._

* * *

It was hard for Mara to think of a confession, but soon it hit her.

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello, my name is Mara Jaffray. I love my life, and my friends, but sometimes its too much to handle. Getting perfect grades is hard enough on it's own. I have to work hard and study everyday. Then comes Jack Jackal, which I have to submit an article for. Its kind of tough coming up with new and interesting things for people to read. Then comes keeping my identity hidden. Jack Jackal is unknown except to me and comes Jerome, my boyfriend, who is so nice and caring, but hates Mick, my ex boyfriend. Also comes friends, acting pretty strange sometimes. Patricia sneaks off somewhere in the middle of the night. She thinks I'm asleep, but I have trouble falling asleep, so I'm usually awake. Life is hard, especially for me, because on top of all this, I'm expected to be , well…me! I'm never late, barely ever absent, and never fail anything! If I change any of this, I'll be the talk of the century!_

* * *

Joy thought and started to type her confession:

_MY CONFESSION_

_Hello, my name I Joy Mercer, and I'm the third wheel. Okay more like the ninth wheel! I used to have so many friends, and now most of them don't even care about me anymore. Patricia used to be my BFF, and now, she's always hanging out with her little gang. I don't know what they do all the time, but I know it hurts when your best friend keeps a secret from you. Mara doesn't care about me, it seems. Neither do Jerome, Alfie,or Eddie. Nina hates me an Amber is on Nina's side. Fabian is the only one who still bothers to be nice to me, and its only because he nows I like him. And he doesn't like me back. He loves Nina. No one even cares any more that I got kidnapped for most of the sememster last year. They all decided to be buddies with Nina. I feel so left out._


	4. Unknown Address

**Heyyyyy. So You know how I said it was going to be reaalllyyyy boring? Well I did a bit of thinking and I came up with something! A bit predictable, but still okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once the ten minutes were up, Mrs. Andrews said, "Okay, times up! Now, you're probably wondering what I will make you do with these confessions." Everyone nodded but didn't say a word.

"Well, what I want you to do is print it out your confession," Mrs. Andrews continued. The class was a crowd of worried faces, all wondering the same thing, _She's gonna make us read it out loud!_

"After they are printed out, I want you to place it in the envelope I will place on your desk. She walked around and placed the envelopes on the right desks, as there were addresses on them that went to certain students. After she was done she spoke, "Okay, after you put it inside, I want you to take a look at the front. It has your address and then an address unknown to you. The unknown address is of someone who you obviously don't know, but the school has put together a program so that you can write to someone and they will write you back."

"Like pen pals?" Nina asked.

"Yes, exactly that" Mrs. Andrews said. "Your assigned pen-pal will receive your letter and they will be assigned to write back."

"Wait…" Mara asked. "Why did you make us write down our confessions?"

"Well," Mrs. Andrews answered, "I made you write them because I felt it would be a good way to help you open up, since you were going first. Its also a good way to get the person to know you. After all that is the point, since you will most likely never be face to face with this person in your life. Don't worry though, they will be assigned to write down their confessions too. And I don't know if you noticed, bugt you just let it out! You confessed! Maybe not to anyone in the room, but someone other than yourself. You should feel more relieved." Just then the bell rang and the students handed in their envelopes, ready to be mailed, and walked away, ready to conquer the rest of the day.

* * *

**_Alrighttyyy, that's it! the story is officially finished! I WILL NOT continue it, so please try not to ask. If you enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews! Anyway R&R my next fanfic will be up soon! For now, SIBUNA!_**


End file.
